A conventional method for inspecting a button positioned in a vehicle is operating the button directly by hand and identifying with the naked eye whether an indicator light is on or not. This method has a possibility that a defective button is determined as an adequate button due to a mistake of a worker in a process of identifying with the naked eye of the worker. In addition, inspection of some buttons may be omitted in a process when the worker presses a plurality of buttons. Moreover, even if the inspection progresses satisfactorily, errors may occur in a process of filling out on an inspection paper. In other words, a button which is not a defective button may be indicated as a defective button or a button which is a defective button, may be indicated as a non-defective button.
Therefore, an accurate and prompt inspection method for electrical equipment of the vehicle has been recently demanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.